


The Prettiest Person In The Room

by gaypunkspaceunicorn



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by The Perks of Being a Wallflower, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypunkspaceunicorn/pseuds/gaypunkspaceunicorn
Summary: Baz ends up at a party with Simon, and ends up playing truth or dare.





	The Prettiest Person In The Room

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off the scene in the Perks Of Being A Wallflower where Patrick dares Charlie to kiss the prettiest girl in the room.

I don’t even know how I ended up at that party. A party with Snow, Bunce, and Wellbelove. Snow’s friend Rhys was throwing it, with fifty or so people crammed into a small basement. I arrived later, and by the time I got there Snow and Bunce were sitting on a tiny couch, and Wellbelove was standing on the other side of the room looking into her drink.

The second I walked into the room, Snow looked up, rather stupidly, I thought.e We made eye contact for a fleeting second. Why did I even come? I could get drunk by myself.  
A couple hours later, most people had left. I ended up sitting on the sticky floor under a bright lamp. All of a sudden, Rhys, Snow, Bunce and several others appeared beside me.

“Hey, Baz, you wanna play truth or dare?” A girl asked me. I was started to shake my head (who wouldn’t?),when Bunce stopped me.  
“Simon said he’ll beat you up if you say no.” She said matter-of-factly. I was so confused. Did he have an ulterior motive? What could it be? He hated me, didn’t he?  
“Okay, fine.” I answered, glaring at everyone. I stood up and sat down on the couch, somehow right next to Snow. I looked away.

“I’ll start.” A guy with long hair in his eyes said. “Baz, truth or dare?”  
“Truth.” I said. Dares meant standing up and humiliating myself, neither of which I was interested in.  
“Okay, what is your biggest secret?” He asked. I scowled.  
“I hate this game.” I answered.  
“But that’s not a secret?” Snow asked. He looked legitimately confused.  
“That is the fucking point, Snow.”

The game went on for a little longer. No earth-shattering secrets were revealed, unfortunately. A few people were in ridiculous combos of clothes from pointless dares. Around midnight, Simon picked dare.

“I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room.” The room got quiet, or at least in my mind. I could just see Simon, and somehow, he was coming towards me. Who was on the other side of me?  
He was coming really close now. Too close. I could see every detail in his eyes. What was everyone else doing?

And then he kissed me. He was dared to kiss the prettiest person in the room and now his lips were on mine. And we were kissing, but then he broke away and almost bolted out of the room.

THREE YEARS LATER  
I woke up early to see Simon Snow lying next to me. I still couldn’t believe it was real. He opened his eyes and smiled. I loved him so much.  
“Morning.” He whispered.  
“I love you.” I whispered back.  
“I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room.” He said, and before he had even finished talking we were kissing.  
“I can’t believe you’re still bringing that up.” I laughed into his mouth.  
“It’s our first kiss.”  
“It was prompted by a truth or dare game!” I protested.  
“It was still great.” He said, and after a few moments, I nodded.


End file.
